The Unfinished Story Book 2
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Serena's journey through Jak's world continues. In this story Jak, Daxter, and Serena are all thrown out into the Wasteland, were they meet some unrolling characters. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 : A Year Later

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game...Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey Everyone! I've got another chapter in the story of Serena's journey though Jak's world. This is the continuation/Sequel to **The Untold Story**. So Enjoy! 

If you haven't read The Untold Story yet...Then go back and read it, because you can't read this one without reading that one first...

On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Year Later**

Serena's POV

_August 17, 2000_

_Dear Diary, _

_It's been a full year since Haven City became free from Baron Praxis. Since Jak had destroyed the metal head leader Kor, the metal heads have disappeared, but I have a feeling that, that's only temporary. After all there was a Jak 3 and of coarse I've played some of that one._

_Jak and Keira now had a relationship going on, but I have a feeling Keir is hiding something from Jak and I'm determined to find out what it is. Jak has better control over is darker half, although he still has a bad temper._

_Lately I've noticed that Ashlin and Torn have been spending a lot of time together. In fact, I saw him go into her room one night for a "meeting", only I don't think your suppose to be moaning during a meeting, that and he didn't leave until early morning._

_Daxter is having fun with his new business the Naughty Ottsel, which has prospered since he took over. In fact, I did some redecorating in it (think of P3 from Charmed) and ever since that the bar has been booming with business, full every night from 7p.m to dawn. Daxter has even made me part-business owner._

_Daxter and I have become close friends, but not as close as Diamond and I are, if you know what I mean. Wink Wink . Diamond isn't as bad as I first thought; although I still think he's a disgusting pig. He and Daxter don't get along. Not sure why though. For some reason their constantly fighting about me._

_So all in all everybody is dong great. Better than before that is. But for some reason I've been having these strange dreams. Oh well, its not like they're actually gonna happen. Right?

* * *

_

Original POV)

With that Serena ended her daily dialogue in her diary. She still couldn't believe that it has been a year since she came here. In her heart she really wondered would she ever go home, but even if she did, could she leave her friends here, especially after all that had happened? Probably not, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be nice to have her old body back. It would be nice to be normal again, but again, what is normal in this world.

Serena shook her head at these thoughts. Today Jak, Daxter and herself were going on a mission to inspect the old eco mines, because there had been rumors about metal heads being there. If there were metal heads there, they would take care of them...or at least that's what she thought.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I know this chapter is short, but don't worry the next one will be better/longer. 

Reviews Please

Coming Soon!

**Chapter 2: The Mission Gone Wrong**


	2. Chapter 2 : Mission Gone Wrong

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey Everyone…I've got another chapter in the story of Serena's journey though Jak's world. This is the continuation/Sequel to **The Untold Story**. So Enjoy!

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now for you questions.. 

**SilverEyes18**: To begin, I thought the title was very good. The first chapter is a success.

That was a very good Chapter. I love it when author's update quickly, but remember it's not a race.

There is just enough details to get interested and still be somewhat mysterious.

Can't wait for more...Update Soon!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thank you! takes a bow

**Afeenaninganing**: Nice chapter, can't wait for the next one.  
What did Serena dream of?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I guess you'll have to find out.

**Lenipez sideshow**: I read your last story...The Untold Story...it was good..hope your muses are more helpfull than my review...

Update Soon!

the lenipez sideshow

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks, I think..

**Suta-Alpha Wolf**: very good so far...plz update soon..

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks for all the great reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _The Mission Gone Wrong._

As Serena walked out of her house she saw Sig on his Hellkat zoomer

"Hey small fry," He said, "Where are ya headed?"

"I'm going to Deadtown." Serena said, "Jak and I are going to check out and see if the rumors are true about the metal heads".

"Mind if I come?" He asked

"Nope."

"Get on." Sig said and "hang on!" Serena got onto the Zoomer and the duo headed toward Deadtown. When they arrived both Jak and Daxter were there waiting.

"What took you so long?" Daxter began ranting on and on how she was late, making him loose business and all.

"Hey Sig", Jak began, "what are you doing here?"

"Thought you cherries might need help if there are any _bad boys_ here," He said

"Right" Jak replied not really listening. Nobody seemed to pick that up except for Serena. _Hmm…I wonder what's bugging him (besides Daxter)… _she thought.

As the two-elves and two-ottsels made their way through Deadtown none of them saw the evil red eyes that were watching them and as they disappeared from sight the owner of the eyes whispered, "Eco Freak, we shall meet soon." As soon as these words were spoken Serena felt the hairs on her back stand up. She sorta had the feeling of De-ja-vue. Then it hit her; _This is how my dream began_. she thought to herself, _Maybe I'm imagining things_.

She looked at Jak, _He doesn't seem to be too worried about anything…hmmm…I wonder… _but was interrupted by Daxter.

"Hey Serena, you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." She said hopping Daxter didn't notice how anxious she was, but Jak did and so did Sig.

"You sure?" asked Jak

"Yeah, you sorta look all anxious" Sig finished for Jak, "Are you worried about something?"

"Well..She began then said "Nevermind, it's nothing."

(Serena's Pov)

"Come on," began Daxter, "That's a load of bull and you know it...Now tell us what's bothering you or you'll regret it." They all looked at me.

_Should I tell them my dream_, I thought, probably not. _They'll say I'm worring too much, but them again.."_Yeah, there is something wrong. You see it started when I kept having this dream..."

"A Dream!.. squeeled Daxter

"Shut it Daxter!" yelled Sig "Sometimes you should listen to your dreams. You never know when they're warnings."

"Go on.." said Jak

"Well anyways, in this dream you all and I are on a mission, like we are now, and we are in Deadtown, like we are now, and in Deadtown we're looking for metal heads, like we are now, only after we search Deadtown we find none, but on the way back to the entrance we are attacked by a whole hord of metal heads, big and small, but they're too much for us and we are surround by them, with no way out" I said

"Aaahhh!" screamed Daxter, "No more. We need to leave."

"Ha, that just sounds to me like you just had a bad dream." said Sig, "Nothing more than a bad dream".

(Original Pov)

Serena frowned, "Fine, don't believe me, but don't say I didn't warn ya'll." Just like Serena said they didn't find a single metal head or anything that indicated that they were there or had been there. When the neared the entrance Jak called HQ, "Torn" He said.

"What!" Torn yelled

"There's nothing here, not a thing that indicates that were here." He reported, "We're coming home".

"Okay, once you get back..."

"Jak,...Buddy, you better get over here." said and anxious Daxter

"Torn...wait." Jak walk over to the others and saw what they saw. There had to be hundreds of thousands of metal heads, all waiting for them. "Torn," He began.

"Yeah."

"Scratch that." He said, "We're going to need back up."

"What do you mean?" Torn asked, but didn't receive an answer. For Jak had already began the attack. Only thing was, there was a 45chance they wouldn't survive this attack.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well how was that? Good? Bad? Believe it or not, this chapter took me 2 hours to write. Hey don't blame me...(Ducks behind bed)...I had another writers block...

_Review Please!_

_Coming Soon!_

**Chapter 3:** _The Wastelanders_


	3. Chapter 3: The Wasteland

Summary: Same scenario as other fictions, girl get sucked into favorite game...Only what if she was turned into something other than an Elf. I know bad summary.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey everyone, Sorry for the long wait in this chapter...Have finally updated! YAY!

SilveryEyes18---Sorry for the wait...I know it's taken a long time.

Babycakes3620---I'm glad you liked it...I'm glad you felt that way.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** Now let's get back to the story...

* * *

Chapter 3: The Wasteland

(Serena's Pov)

_January 17, 2001_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been 6 months since the Metal Head attck and the city is in utter chaos. About a month after the attack the metal heads puuled back, we thought we were out of trouble, but the attck was only the begining. After they had pulled back we faced a new crises, the robot KG's attacked us and then a floating fortress appeared above Haven. ( like we already didn't have problems.)_

_After the KG's attacked, the metal heads came back, this time they attcked the gardens, taking total control of the eastern section of the city. The KG's soon took control over the palace, and the industral section of the city._

_Ashlin says that there's been talk about Jak with the councilor's, and I know what's gonna happen too. Tonight they're going to decide Jak's fate. I feel soory for him, but it's his destiny and you can't stop destiny...can you?_

(Original Pov)

with that Serena stopped writing. She already knew Jak's fate. The council will find him guilty of some crime he didn't commit, the tomorrow he'll be taken out to the Wasteland, where Valgar, or was it Veger? will dupm him and wish him luck. Ashlin would come as well. She'd give him a beackon, appologise and leave. Serena shook her head. _Well I better rest up. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

* * *

_

The Next Day

* * *

"I demand a recount!" yelled Daxter, for the last few hours they had been riding an air train through the Wasteland. It was Jak's sentence. Throughout the whole trip Jak had been quiet, although both Serena and Daxter knew Jak's inner demon would like nothing more than to separate Vegers head from his shoulder's. Serena shook her head. _Poor Jak_._ Of couse it could be worse._ Boy was she wrong.

"Do you also want to join him?" inquired Vager

"Umm...we're not that outraged..." replied the monket Pecker.

"Jak?" asked Daxter who was actually concerned about his friends.

"Go back Daxter." Jak said, "Everything will be fine."

Before Valger entered the airtrain he said,"May the Precurser's have mercy upon you."

As the ship lifted and the dust settled Jak saw three figures who were also left behind.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Don't shoot me...(ducks behind desk)...I, like the next guy hate cliffhangers, but I had another writer's block. Also Sorry for the short chapter...Chapter 4 will be longer.

Muse 1: She really needs to get her act around.

Muse 2: Forgive her and Please do remember to Review!

Coming soon!

**Chapter 4:** _Spargus City_ (sp?)

Muse 1: Does anybody know how to spell **SPARGUS?** Please tell us through your review...


	4. Chapter 4: Spargus City

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** Hey Everyone...I'm back! Sorry it took me sooo long to update this story...

First you questions...

Afeenaninganing: Great so far, keep it up. Spargus that's it...I think, well anyway, the spelling will be on the little booklet that comes with the game.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well I don't own the game…I borrowed it from a friend for the summer...I was very disappointed...I thought it was gonna take all summer like the other one did. It only took me 2 weeks, and for me, that's too short.

Meowen: Yeah, a good sequel! I think Serena so far is a very good person, she has developed very much in her character, and seems nice with that you're one of the few who writes a Jak3-selfinsert instead of only a Jak 2. And stay calm, you've spelled Spargus right, so I just have two words for you: Update soon!  
Muse: She's so glad since she saw that the JakX-site has got an update with concept art from the game, that's it.  
Meowen: Shut up Muse, this is real happiness!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yeah, I know what you mean...I can't wait for the next game to come out. And that THIS MONTH!

Jak-X: LOVED IT! I read your previous story and loved that one, so I thought I'd check out it's sequel and I love this one too. Only thing is, you need to make the chapter's longer. They're too short! Update soon!

Jak-X

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: This chapter's much longer than my other one's...It was 10 pages long in my notebook...Hope you enjoy it.

Inuyasha's Girl and Kikyou hater: i thinnk you got it right your storie rocks!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks...

_Nethretor:_ You spelled Spargus right, and another great fic. You're a pretty good writer, you just need to take your time, actually, that's something I need to do too! Anyway, take your time writing the next update, it'll be better and longer then if you rush it like the first one. (not that the first chapter was bad or anything, just that it was incredibly short)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005:** How do you like this chapter? Is it long enough?

Now to the story

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_Spargus City _

As the wind and sand settled three figures appeared. "Dax?" Jak asked

"You bet!" he replied, "You didn't think I was really gonna leave you here to die did you?"

"Besides, we have a new adventure, just waiting for us Jak." said Serena

"I believe we should find...Aaark!...shelter before it gets too Aarrk!...dark," said Pecker

"Yeah, but..." began Serena.

"Which way?" finished Jak as Serena climbed onto his shoulder.

"This…"started Daxter

"That…" started Pecker

"…way!" said both Pecker and Daxter.

"Oh, and you know the way to the nearest city." Said Pecker.

"And you do?" said Daxter

Serena looked at Jak and said, "I believe we should go that way." and pointed the correct way to Spargus City.

"Alright! We head this way." Jak yelled at Peck and Daxter.

"Fine with me, " said Daxter.

"Same here, " replied Pecker.

"Hey Jak, why does she get to ride on your shoulder?" Daxter asked.

"Because I'm a girl," Serena said.

"Just because Dax," Jak said. "Now let's go."  
------------------  
45 minutes later  
------------------  
Jak suddenly collapsed under the smoldering heat of the sun.

"Good idea, " said Daxter. "We'll rest now, then walk later, " and he and Pecker both passed out. Serena was on the brink of passing out as well, but suddenly two wastelander vehicles appeared. She heard only bits and pieces of what the two men were talking about, "Almost dead...where...beaker...I smell...storm..." before she gave unto unconsciousness.

* * *

When she awoke, Daxter yelled, "Hey Jak, she's awake!" Serena looked around the place and noticed it was a small apartment. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a main room that consisted of the kitchen and living room.

"Hey Serena, " Jak said. She noticed that he seemed different, more at peace. "How do you feel?"

"Fine." she answered. "How long was I out?"

"One full week," Daxter said, as he began telling her what had happened during that week. From fighting in the arena, killing giant metal heads and insects to Jak getting two new powers… light powers that is. Serena looked at Jak and for the first time since she met him, he did the unexpected, and smiled. Then she said, "It sounds like you've been having all the fun without me."

"What!" yelled Daxter causing Jak to laugh, another first. "You call this fun? You're crazy!"

Serena smiled. "Are you hungry?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, I am," she said.

Suddenly, Jak's comm went off. He turned it on to hovering mode.

"Jak!" It was Damas. "I need you to get some artifacts and help some men out in the wasteland and hurry, because another storm is coming."

"Men-Artifacts? asked Daxter. "Don't even think I'm going, because I'm not."

"I'll go," Serena instantly volunteered.

"Okay then, let's go!" Jak said as he grabbed his goggles.  
-----------------  
15 minutes later  
----------------  
"That was the last artifact." Serena yelled over the wind, "Now let's get Damas' men!"

They saved all of the men and returned to Spargus City. They sailed into the garage with seconds to spare.

"Cutting it aren't you mites?" asked a hefty man named Kleiver.

"We made it didn't we?" Jak said.

"I'd watch myself if I were you." Kleiver said. Jak began to growl.

"Are you threatening us, doughboy?" Serena asked.

"Maybe I am." Serena was just about to attack him and bit his pudgy face, when…

"What is going on here Kleiver?" asked Damas.

"Nothing, your majesty," And with that, Kleiver left.

"You need to be more careful Jak," Damas said. "Didn't you father teach you to pick your fights wisely?"

Jak looked down. "I never had a father."

Damas was taken back by this new information.

"But I'll take it into consideration," he continued, and walked away leaving Serena behind.

Damas looked down at the she-ottsel and asked, "What do you know about him?"

"Who, Jak?" she asked stupidly. "Well, I know he's had it rough ever since Praxis pumped him full of Dark Eco."

"Praxis?" Damas inquired. What does that traitor have to do with this? He thought to himself.

"Yep. Baron Praxis captured Jak and tortured him with Dark Eco for two whole years. Then he became this dark creature, who wanted nothing more than revenge. He killed the metal head leader. And he was just starting to feel good about himself too, before those bastards threw him out here to die. And after he saved their bony asses, too."

"You mean to tell me he's the one who killed the metal head leader?" said Damas.

"Yep," she said again,"Of course Daxter and I helped, too."

Damas chuckled. "See ya later."

Serena left the garage and went looking for Jak. She found him at Kleiver's gun and Kleiver was looking angrier than a newly woken metal head on a Sunday afternoon. They walked over to Serena when, Jak's comm when off...again.

"Jak!" It was Ashelin. "I need to talk to you. Meet me by the oasis."

Serena looked up at Jak and asked, "Are we going?"

"Of course not," said Daxter. "Remember, she's one of them that threw us out. Right Jak?"

"I'm going." He said. "You two wanna come or not?"

"Of course we do," Serena said as she grabbed Daxter and jumped onto Jak's shoulder. The got into the Dune Hopper and were off to the oasis. Serena was the first to spot her.

"There she is Jak!" she yelled. As they approached, none noticed the hundreds of Marauder vehicles waiting to attack at any given moment.

"Jak, it's good to see you alive," Ashelin said as she approached him.

Serena jumped back onto Jak's shoulder and said, "Back off Ashelin, we just want to know what you want."

"Yeah." added Daxter. "Because this may be the last time you see any of us. Come on Jak." Jak turned to leave.

"Haven needs you!" Ashelin yelled.

"They sure seemed that way when they threw me out here to die!" growled Jak.

"Jak, the council was the one that did this, not the people," she said.

"Well, you should've thought of that." Serena answered.

Suddenly, the Marauders attacked. "It's a surprise attack!" yelled Ashelin (duh...and they say blonds are dumb.)

"Stay close!" yelled Jak as he suddenly changed into Dark Jak. After doing three Dark Bombs and five spiral twist attacks, the marauders retreated.

"Before I leave, Keira wanted me to give this to you. I know you'll make the right choice,." and Ashelin left.

Jak looked at the amulet of Mar and the hover board. _You'll make the right _choice rang in his head.

"Looks like Haven needs our help again," Jak said as he, Serena, and Daxter jumped into the Dune Hopper and headed toward the Monk Temple...again.  
---------------------  
Meanwhile  
--------------------

"Serena, I'm going to kill you!" screeched a creature.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well how was that chapter?

Muse 1: Much better...

Muse 2: A lot longer...

Coming Soon!

**Chapter 5: **_Here we go. Again._


	5. Chapter 5: Here We Go Again!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long. But I'm BACK!

_Nethretor _: Again, pretty good. It seemed to omit quite a few scenes though. I understand it is Serena's journey, so the skik when she was unconcious was actually a pretty goods idea. She seems to steal a few of Daxter's lines, but that's okay. I find him a bit annoying at times anyway. The chapters are a good length, not so long that they take a while to write, and not so short that you are updating every hour or so, leaving many details out. They could be a little bit longer, but other then that, this is one of the better fanfictions I've read. Not to rush you, but please update!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well it's been 2 weeks...Sorry it took me so long...but I have some rather nasty tests coming up and I want to pass...But thanks for the completments, and I'll keep trying my best.

_Don't lower Heaven, raise Hell_: STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID MARY-SUE  
And that's not the only fact that's bothering me...this story is really not written well at all.  
"Serena looked at Jak and said, "I believe we should go that way." and pointed the correct way to Spargus City."  
WTF?  
She somehow magically knows the way?  
You make me want to shrivel up and die out of shame for fanfiction sometimes...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: You are so lucky I'm in a good mood today, because otherwise you'd be getting the same reply Mary-Sue Destroyer got...If you don't like Mary-Sue's or Self-Insert fictions, then DON'T READ THEM!

And another thing, this story is not, I **REPEAT IS NOT A MARY SUE**...Here's the **defination** of a **Mary-Sue**.

**Mary-Sues**, is when an author puts him/herself into the story and becames the altimate hero...With super abilities, has their favorite character of the 'real' story fall in love with them, and make their least favorite character die or become evil.

**Self-Inserts**are when an author writes about themselves, friends or made up character's going into a game, cartoon, or a movie. They've enjoyed that show or game so much, they wouldn't mind having adventures there themselfves.

My story is a **SELF-INSERT, NOT A MARY-SUE**...So if your gonna bash somebody on their story, get the facts right...Another thing, if you read the last story, **The Untold Story**, you might've found out that she had both games and knew the way to Spargus City...So next time...**GET THE FACTS STRAIGHT**...

But, thank-you for reading my story and I hope you read my other story, which isn't about people going into the game, **Long Lost Love**. Have a wonderful day...

_TrunksgirlBlaze27 _:Sweet, love it update soon and try to keep making the chapters longer! Long chapters are better at least that's what I think, lol! Thanks!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'll try my best, but to warn you, chapter's 6-7 will be shorter than this one. But the rest will be a lot longer...In fact I have the whole story already writen out, I just have to type it...and of course send it to my Internet Editor... you know who you are...

_Crazed Demon _:Looks pretty good so far, considering i just started reading it. I like, do continue please.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks, I'm hoping to get more reviews on this story than my last story **The Untold Story**...I got 38 and counting on that story...I'm hoping to get at least 50-70 reviews on this one...Hopefully anyways.

_SilverEyes18 :_ I love it, as always...Update ASAP...

SilverEyes18

P.S. I met I-ecia...Kool girl...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Thanks...You've met _**InuAce** _in person? When? or was that over the Internet?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay everyone, in this chapter I'm skipping the air train part and going right to the bomb train mission...I don't know how to do that part okay...

* * *

Chapter 5: Here We Go Again!

* * *

"Great! Now what do we do?" complained Daxter as he looked at the Bomb Train that was running down the track. 

"Easy," began Jak. "We escort the train to that tunnel and blow it wide open, so we can enter Haven City." he finished "Right Serena?"

"Ummm...Yeah." She replied, "But you might wanna shoot those red dots, so the train doesn't blow up."

Jak pulled his yellow gun out, (does anybody know the name of that gun?) and shot the tracks, so they would go down and then he had to kill the metal head lizards and the flying creatures too. Finally they came to the last track to shoot down and the train exploded upon impact with the tunnel, and now they could get onto the elevator to get to the surface.

"Alright Jak!" exclaimed Serena, "Now we can go through the elevator to get to the surface."

"I don't think so Eco Brat!" yelled a menacing voice

"Vulgar!" exclaimed Daxter

"It's Vegar, Vegar you idiots." he yelled, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop us?" asked Serena," You?"

"Actually, no." he said, "But my precursor robot will!"

"Oh, boy!" said Daxter, "You had to ask...didn't you?"

Jak began jumping the lasers that were shot at him, and then he killed the creatures that appeared out of nowhere. Finally Jak jumped upon a tall platform and shot at a bomb train, which landed on top of the robot. It blew up on top of the robot, but it didn't destroy it.  
"Why is it," began Daxter, "that the bad guys always have one of these hiding somewhere?"  
More lasers were shot at Jak; he jumped several times to stay clear of them. Serena jumped off of Jak's shoulder and climbed up the side of the robot and then jumped onto some protruding rock and climbed up it to the top to the bomb train and began wedging it lose so it would fall on top of the robot, when suddenly Jak shot the one next to her and it exploded...

"It's dead!" yelled Daxter as they watched it fall, and then suddenly it was back, "Man, this thing doesn't give up easily."

Jak continued to fight the robot a few more rounds when; Serena finally got the train loosened. "Hey metal brain!" She yelled, the robot looked up, "Special delivery!" she said as the bomb landed on top of it and destroyed it for good. Serena jumped down to Jak and Daxter, "Hey, what's that?" she asked as she spotted a blue box.

"Looks like Keira haven't forgotten about you Jak." Daxter said as Jak opened it up to reveal the Vulcan Fury (blue gun?) and an upgrade.

"Of cause she wouldn't forget me." Jak said, "After all, we were and still are getting married."

"Married?" asked both Serena and Daxter as Jak strapped the Vulcan on.

"The demolition trio is back in town!" exclaimed Daxter as they entered the elevator.

"Let's go on top and see what kind of trouble we can cause." Jak replied as he hooked the upgrade onto the gun.

"Let's give 'em hell boys!" Serena yelled as they exited the elevator and headed toward Northern HQ.

* * *

After a few moments they arrived at a large shield that wouldn't let the through. Suddenly Serena saw Keira and Samos.

"Jak!" cried Keira

"We knew you'd come." Samos said

"Yeah, hear you need help." Jak replied

"Help is an understatement," Samos said "What we need is a miracle."

"Well I guess we'll have to do." Serena said enthusiastically, "Right Jak

"Yeah, but how do we..." Jak began

"…Get around the shield?" asked Keira, "Maybe you should go see Torn. He's at the port."

"You can only get to him through the sewers." Samos said. "What, do you think I have all the answers?"

"Well you seem to have a lot of them." Daxter said.

"Be careful Jak." Keira said as a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Where have I heard those words before?" asked Daxter

(Okay, I'm skipping the sewer part, because I sortta forget how that went...Gomen..:( )

"Finally!" exclaimed Daxter as the walked into the port.

"Oh, come on Daxter." Serena said, "That wasn't too bad."

"Too Bad? Too Bad!" Daxter yelled "First we almost get killed by Death bots, then we almost drown, and lastly we almost get killed by metal heads. I don't call that too bad, I call that a close-one-that's-never-to-be-done-again bad."

"Stop bickering you two." Jak said, "Look we're home at the Naughty Ottsel."

As they entered the Naughty Ottsel, Daxter yelled, "Honey, I'm home."

"Jak!" said Torn, "Good to see you alive."

"Torn?" asked a very confused Daxter, "What are you doing here?"

"We had to make the Naughty Ottsel our temporary HQ, because we conveniently got separated from the Northern HQ." said Jinx

"Besides," began Torn. "I like the sign."

"It's cool, ain't it?" said Daxter

"We use it for target practice." He finished, Daxter gave a horrified look at Torn.

Suddenly an orange blur went by Torn and attacked Serena. It was another Ottsel. Jak picked it up.

"Let me at her!" It cried, "I won't kill her, just hurt her."

"Who are you?" Jak asked

"I was about to ask the same thing." said Serena

"What!" It screeched, "Don't tell me you don't recognize me? Your own flesh and blood?"

"..." was Serena's response.

"It's me your sister." It said

Serena's eye's widened and she said, "Jakie?" and then she passed out.

* * *

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Well how did you like my cliffy? 

Muse 1: hummmm...

Muse2: How did Jakie get into Jak's world?

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: You'll have to wait to find out

Muse 1: Please Review!

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

Coming Soon!

**Chapter 6:** _What The?_

_>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>_


	6. Chapter 6: What The?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **Just to warn you all I wrote this chapter while I was on a sugar high...So if it sucks, BLAME IT ON THE SUGAR!

**Muse 1**: Wow, I haven't seen her this hyped up since...

**Muse 2**: You double dared her to...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: DON'T SAY IT!

**Muse 1-2**: **_OKAY_**!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'll answer your questions in the Chapter 11 ...which is in 3-4 weeks...

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _What The?_

As Serena woke up, she turned to see the ottsel, which claimed to be her sister. "Okay," she began, "Prove to me that you're my sister."

"Prove to you!" the creature yelled, "Alright. 1. I'm the most beautiful/popular/musical girl in our small town of Pioneer, Ohio/USA/EARTH. 2. I don't need to prove to you that I'm your sister because your nothing more than a good for nothing, gothic/computer/mechanic geek, who's favorite past-time is playing your stupid PlayStation game called, Ja-"

"OKAY!" yelled Serena, "You're my sister...Jakie. Bu how did you get here?"

Jakie sighed and began; "Well to begin it's almost been 2 years since you've disappeared. Everyone thought you runaway or something. Then about 2 months ago a strange creature appeared in my room..."

**FLASHBACK**

2 Months Ago

Jakie walked into her room after she had taken her morning run. She had to get her things around for her morning classes at Hillsdale College. But she couldn't find her mathematics notebook. Suddenly she heard something, thinking it was her annoying little brother, she turned around and spotted these two creatures on her bed, which stood 2 ft. tall.

Outraged she yelled at them, "Who the hell are you?" it was more of a question than a statement.

The creature looked at her and said, "I'm Alicia and this is my annoying, dysfunction, and idiotic brother, Mark. And we came here for your help."

"Me, help you?" Jakie said, not believing what this creature was saying." I help no one and why should I?"

Alicia said, "Because, your sister will need your help very soon, even if she doesn't know it yet."

Suddenly, the one called Mark, picked up his staff and said, "Time to see your sister and save the world." and bam she was shot by a white flash and appeared in the streets of Haven City.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I was stunned. The next thing I knew, I was here explaining everything to that extremely handsome, wonderful, and beautiful man." she said pointing to the man who was smoking and talking to Jak and Torn about some robot scar.

Serena's eyes widened, _That's JINX! She thinks Jinx is..._"You mean you were found by Jinx? And he didn't kill you or anything?" she asked

"Girl," Jakie began," I don't care what his name is. he is sooo HOT!"

Serena place her pawed hand on Jackie's forehead to check her temperature. "You're sick...right?" she asked.

"NO!" exclaimed Jakie, "He's just...you know...my kind of man."

"You're weird." Jakie just shook her head.

"Are you dating him?" she asked

"NO!" exclaimed Serena, "I'm 2ft tall and sometime smell like yesterdays garbage. Besides you can have him, I don't want any of them."

"You have the hots for the Blondie you came in with, don't you?" asked Jakie

"You mean Jak?" asked Serena, "Hell no, we're just friends."

"You're a strange..." began Jak

"No, you are." Serena said

"Nuhuh."

"Uhuh."

"Nuhuh."

"Uhuh."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you."

"No, you."

By this time Torn, Jak, Daxter, and even Jinx was watching this.

"So, who do ya think is gonna win this cat-fight?" asked Jinx

The other three looked each other and said in a mono toned voice, "Serena."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"Fine." yelled Jakie, "You win!" and walked off to the boys, with a very mad looking face plastered on.

* * *

**Muse 1**: Wow, that was extremely short.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I tried to warn you all.

**Muse 2**: She did...Didn't she...

**Muse 1**: Shut up!

**Muse 2**: Me-ow

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Please Review!

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**Chapter 7:** _The Battle Plans and Oh, no!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Battle Plans and Oh, no!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well that was fun!

**Muse 1**: You look...

**Muse 2**: Bored?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'm not bored...My story is just starting to heat up...

**Muse 1-2**: _**OKAY**_!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay, this is the battle on the air fortress. I hope you all like it... Tell me if the battle scene was good enough...Because I'm sure you'll love the one with Errol in the next chapter...It's both funny and serious...

**Muse 1**: Who knew, she could do that?

**Muse 2**: Be nice!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 7**: _The Battle Plans and Oh, no!_

It had been 6 months since Jak and Serena had been reunited. Jak had been busy with destroying the KG defenses along with Daxter's help, destroying the shield wall that separated Northern HQ and the Port, protecting HQ from a KG attack and he had to destroy another Metal Head nest. Then they got the surprise of a lifetime...Errol was still alive. No one had even though about him being behind all of the attacks until, they found him.

"So if Errol's behind all of this madness," began Samos.

"Then we may nee more help." Translated Pecker from Onin

"Wait and donkey's ass minute!" exclaimed Jakie. "Are you saying we may loose?"

"There's a chance." said Ashelin.

"Well," she began. "Why don't you destroy that floating fortress?"

"Because the defenses are too powerful," explained Torn.

"Too powerful?" asked Serena. "Don't give me that shit Torn."

"Yeah," said Jakie, "all you need to do is take out the generators."

"And have a distraction." added Serena.

"You know," began Vin's floating head, "that just might work. Crazy as it seems, it just might do the trick."

"Fine then." said Torn. "Serena, Jakie, you go with Jak and Jinx to destroy it. And no, ifs, ands, or buts about it."

As it turned out, Jinx's partner was gonna help as well. As they entered the Hellcat cruiser garage Serena heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey sweet-cheeks, did ya miss me?" it said.

And with Daxter to confirm it she though, Oh no, not him, anybody, but him! "Umm...Hi Diamond." Serena said with a smile. Jak rolled his eyes at Daxter's growling, which didn't stop.

"So let me guess," Diamond began, "I'm with blow 'em up and you're with kill 'em all...Right?"

Serena smiled at this, though it went right passed Jak and Jinx's heads. "You bet...and might I add, my sister gets to help you guys too." She said as she got onto Jak's shoulder.

Jak's team consisted of himself, Daxter, and Serena. Jinx's team consisted of himself, Diamond, and Jakie. All six of them got into their hellcat cruiser and headed toward the fortress.

"Fire the missile at the tower!" yelled Jak.

"Uh, right!" Daxter responded.

He lightly pressed my finger on a screen located between the seats and aimed on an upper monitor. He then moved the target around, grasped a lever with the other hand and had Serena squeezed two twin buttons. Serena felt the seats vibrate and watched as the missile projected at the security tower. It hit the top, just as it was about to fire at us. Daxter then pressed a red button and pointed dramatically at the next one.

"Aim, FIRE!" he yelled.

Serena wiggled her finger and jammed the two sides of the handle. But the propeller folds spun around. Before they knew it, their safety wing had been shot off.

"SHIT!" Daxter panicked.

Serena turned abruptly and stared at the smoking side of the engine.

"THE ENGINE WAS SHOT AS WELL!" She cried. Jak looked too. When he turned back, his face-looked grave. I pushed the button Daxter had previously pushed.

"Careful! We only have one emergency projectile left!" he yelled.

"Okay!" Serena responded, aiming again. She aimed carefully. Quickly, she pressed her hand again and was happy to see it eliminate the tower. Two more. She sighed as Daxter pushed a different button this time, which shot two missiles at the last two towers.

KABOOM! went the towers. Jak landed the hellcat and the team entered the fortress, while Jinx's team kept the blast bots and other robots attention. They were searching for the control center, for they knew if they found that, they could destroy this fortress. They found it, but in finding it, they also found Errol and boy did he look madder than a newly born metal head.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Sorry for the short chapter...But I swear that Chapter 8 is much longer...

**Muse 1**: It better be...

**Muse 2**: Yeah, but how long is it..

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well, I have it all written out on a 10 pieces of paper, if that's good enough.

**Muse 1-2**: _YAY_!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well how did you like the battle scene...The battle scene with Errol is coming up next...It's both funny and serious...

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**Chapter 8**: _Show Off!_


	8. Chapter 8: Show Off!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Yippy, I got another chapter done...does a little dance...but the bad thing is the adventure is almost over.

**Muse 1**: **_Noooo_**!

**Muse 2:** It can't be, you can't end it yet!

**Muse 1**: Yeah, Jakie just got into the game/Jak's world!

**Muse 1-2**: We **HATE ENDINGS**! (begins crying)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: But as they say, "The end is just the begining"...

**Muse 2**: Umm...does that mean there's gonna be another sequel?

**Muse 1**: Of course not...There's not gonna be another sequel...is there?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Who wants a cookie?

**Muse 1-2**: **ME**!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now let's continue...In this chapter Serena gets a tough job...

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _Show Off!_

(Serena's Pov)

"Well, well, well," began Errol, who was now half robot and half elf. "Looks like the freak show just arrived."

I couldn't resist. "Oh, I thought it was already here, we just came to watch." I could tell Jak was doing his best not to laugh, though Daxter, didn't even try to hide it.

"You insolent rat!" Errol yelled. "I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine and you dare laugh at me? You shall pay with your lives." And with that he jumped down from his platform and began is attack.

"Umm...Jak?" began Daxter, "Now would be a good time to let Mr. Dark and Deadly out."

I looked around the place and notices several small crystals everywhere and then saw a machine with a dark oozy substance in it, that looked like...DARK ECO! My eyes widened, "Jak no!" I yelled but was too late. Dark had already been released.

The Dark creature began attacking Errol. First using his deadly talons, but that didn't work. He couldn't get pass Errol's defense system. I began thinking fast. Maybe if I could cause the vial of Dark Eco to explode it would cause enough damage to kill the psychopathic bastard once and for all. It was dangerous, but it had to be done.

"Daxter," I yelled, he looked at me. "I need your help with something."

"What with babe?" he asked.

"I need you to help Jak cause a distraction, so I can make that vial explode. In hopes that it kills Errol." I said

Daxter stared at me like I had grown another head. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled. "That's DARK ECO! It could kill us all!"

"Daxter..."I began.

"Fine," he said, "but if we all die, I'm going to kill you." he finished as he ran over to the battle. "Hey Mr. Freak-a-lot, "Daxter yelled, "Look at me, I'm Errol, the grand champion racer, who drove into a month's supply of Dark Eco and the freak show of today." Daxter said, "Na, na, na, na, na!" he finished saying as he started to poorly imitate Errol, which in the end made Errol even more mad.

I, on the other hand, got to the vial and noticed that it was being regulated continuously. So I pulled a few plugs here and there and flipped on a few switches, when...

"**WARNING! DARK ECO IS NOW UNBALANCED, I REPEAT, DARK ECO IS UNBALANCED. AIR FORTRESS SHALL SELF-DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUS E MINUTES...HAVE A GOOD DAY**!" said a computer active voice.

"Oops," I said

"This ain't over freak!" Errol yelled as he ran to the transporter.

Jak turned back to his normal self and immediately looked at me and Daxter, "Let's get out of here." and we all ran to the warp gate, which was thankfully on and working.

The doomsday trio ran into Northern HQ and yelled to Ashelin, "Tell Jinx to get the hell out of there now...The place is about to blow!" yelled Jak

"Jinx!" yelled Ashelin over the radio, "Get your ass out of there...The place is gonna blow!"

"What about-" Jinx began

"Jak's alright," she said, "Now get out of there!"

"He's got 10 seconds." I yelled

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

At that moment the fortress above Have City suddenly exploded. A huge thick black cloud appeared over Have City.

"Jinx, are you there?" Ashelin spoke into the radio, "Jinx come in...Jinx" Everyone held their breath, when...

"Damn it!" he yelled back, "Tell ole Blondie to tell me sooner, when he's gonna blow something up!" he said as he began coughing. "I almost lost myself back there."

"Get back here." said Ashelin. "We need to talk."

"Oh man," began Jakie, "Not another meeting."

"Shove it sweet-cheeks!" yelled Diamond.

"We're on our way." yelled Jinx.  
--------------------------------------  
10 minutes later  
--------------------------------------  
Jinx and his team looked at Jak and his team and out of curiosity Jinx had to know who blew the fortress up. "Okay," he began, "Who's the one that pushed the self destruct button?"  
Daxter stood up and was about to say something when...

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Torn, "You idiot. You could've killed everyone in the city...or worse."  
"Umm...actually," I began. "I did it."

Torn looked at me for a moment, "Good job, Serena!" he said. "That was brilliant."

"BRILLIANT!" yelled Daxter, "Just a second ago you thought it was me and you called me an IDIOT!"

(Original Pov)

Jakie walked over to Serena and asked, "How'd you do it?"

"I made a Dark Eco vial go haywire and it exploded." She answered truthfully.

"A Dark Eco vial?" asked Samos, "Then that means Errol up to something big and we need to stop him before he does something even more catastrophic."

"I agree with Samos, on this one." Serena said, "From what I saw, Errol had enough Dark Eco and Eco crystals on that ship that could do some serious damage."

"So whatever he's up to..." began Torn.

"It's gonna be big." finished Serena.

"And it some how involves you trouble-makers." said Vegar.

"Vulgar, nice to see you again." said Daxter, purposely mispronouncing his name.

"It's VEGAR! You idiots!" he yelled, "As I was saying, everything that's happened seems to revolve around you three. And as I have said before, this thing should be sent back to whence it came from." he said pointing at Jak with his staff.

"**I'd like to teach him a few lessons and send him back to _whence _he came from**" said a dark voice in Jak's head.

"_Who are you_?" Jak asked.

"_He's your darker side and I'm your lighter side_." said an Angelic voice.

"_My darker side and lighter side_?" he asked.

"_Yes_." said Light.

"**Let me kill him Jak**." said Dark.

"_No, mustn't_." said Light.

"**And why not**?"

"_Because he could be useful_." mused Jak.

"...I believe the answers to our problems lie at the bottom of the catacombs." Vegar said, "Let me go down there and what's at the end."

"I don't think so Vegar." said Keira venomously.

"Count Vegar," began Ashelin, "I here by strip you of you title and of the Haven Council. I rule this city, not you. Now leave or you'll wish you hadn't crossed Jak." Jak smiled evilly at Vegar.

Vegar backed away and said, "You'll regret this and I'll make sure you pay."

"Nice one Ashelin." complimented Serena.

"Yeah, were did all that come from?" asked Daxter

"I was sick of him." She said, "I should've done that a long time ago."

Jakie walked over to Serena and said, "She's such a show off."

"True," Serena said, "but she's good."

"And she's after Jak." said Jakie

Ashelin and Jak, Serena thought, Over my dead body. Keira and Jak belong together.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **How was that 

**Muse 2**: Oooo, Serena's getting protective.

**Muse 1**: She has to...After all, that slut is after him.

**Muse 2**: Ashelin's not a slut...she's got Torn..begins drooling over Torn

**Muse 1**: You need a life.

**Muse 2**: So do you.

**Muse 1**: Nuhuh

**Muse 2**: Uhuh

**Muse 1**: Nuhuh

**Muse 2**: Uhuh

**Muse 1**: Nuhuh

**Muse 2**: Uhuh

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **Um...guys?

**Muse 1**: Sorry

**Muse 2**: Gomen

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005: **Please Review...--

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>>  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**Chapter 9**: _The Temple and New Power_


	9. Chapter 9: Monk Temple and New Power

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: I'm BACK! Sorry for the long wait...First I had exams to study for and now Thanksgiving is coming up a few short weeks...It's a bit hectic around here.

**Muse 2**: Hectic?

**Muse 1**: It means she's been really busy.

**Muse 2**: I knew that...

**Muse 1**: (Sweat drop) ...Right...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Anyways, let's continue.

* * *

**Chapter 9**:_ Monk Temple and New Power_

Serena glared at Ashelin. _She'll never get Keira's Jak...Never!_ she thought to herself _but how should I make she she doesn't...hmm..._Suddenly Jak's comm unit went off. "Jak, it's Seem.._Seem! _Serena thought. Seem continued, "It would seem that Errol is after something and has attacked the temple and these dark creatures are appearing everywhere. Please help us Jak!"

"Looks like paint face needs us." said Daxter

"Yeah, let's go." Jak replied

"Wait a second, "said Ashelin, "I thought you were going to the palace ruins."

"I'll be back in a while." he said, "My _other_ friends need me."

"Jak-" Ashelin began

Serena suddenly got into her face, "Listen miss governess, Jak will be back later to do your little mission, but first he has to help some _other_ friends...friends from the Wasteland...the same place you exiled him to. So shut your little miss know it all mouth and let us do our job." and with that they left.

* * *

Monk Temple

* * *

As the trio entered the temple, they spotted the dark creatures that Seem was talking about."Looks like these guys are getting around fast." said Daxter 

"Yeah," said Serena, "Where to big guy?"

"We need to get to the Orical first and see if Seem's there." Jak replied as he brought out his blaster and set it to the second setting. They got to the Orical easily.

_Greetings Dark Warrior. I see that the darkness inside of you is finally balanced by the light. I give you another power...The power of flight._

Serena and Daxter jumped down from Jak's shoulder as he floated into the air. Suddenly he transformed into Light and 2 huge wings appeared on his back...They sortta sprouted from there. Then his Light form vanished.

"Wow," said Daxter, "Do it again!"

_Now you are fully balanced by the light. Although your dark powers will keep evolving. Your Light will keep them in balance._

"His powers will keep on evolving?" Serena asked the Orical.."Does that mean that his light and dark selves will what? Start talking or acting on their own free will?"

_Yes. The beings will grow and growing the will exist as you do._

"Man, Jak, I sure wouldn't want to be you." said Daxter

_It would seem that the female counter-part has a gift herself, though it's not with eco._

"What-" began Daxter, when...

"HA HA HA HA!"

"Errol's still here!" said Serena

"Let's go." Jak said as he began glowing, both Daxter and Serena grabbed him as the took to the air. They flew over several crevasses that separated them from, hopefully, an alive Seem. As the landed next to her, they saw Errol escape through a dark portal.

"That chicken ran off!" Serena yelled

"Chicken?" asked Daxter

* * *

Now I don't know Seems sex/gender, so in this story Seems a girl.

* * *

"Jak,"began Seem, "You came, but were too late. Errol has already killed many of the Monks here and has taken all of our eco crystals and our _special_ artifacts." 

"What is he up to Seem?" Jak asked her.

"He's awakened the Dark Maker's." she said, noticing their questioning looks, she continued, "They are the Precursors enemies and they have come back to destroy our world."

"Not if i stop them." Jak replied

"I give you this." she said handing Jak and an old power cell. "This is our last artifact, it's a precursor power cell and it activates the World's Defense System, that will destroy their ship as well as them." she finished, giving it to Jak. "I am glad I got to see my makers. Thank-you orange ones for the knowledge." she said patting Daxter and Serena on the head.

"Uh...ya.." replied Daxter.

"You can leave through the warp gate, over there." she said as they vanished through the gate.

"You know what Jak." Daxter began.

"What Dax?" Jak answered

"That monk/girl keeps getting freakier and freakier."

"I think you mean scarier and scarier." said Serena, "What do you think she meant when she said I am glad I got to see my makers. Thank-you orange ones for the knowledge. I'm not orange, I'm light brown and white."

"Well you sortta have an orange tint." said Daxter.

Serena was about to say something when...Jak's comm unit went off ...again...

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: How was that? 

**Muse 2**: R&R Please

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Where's Muse 1?

**Muse 2**: She...suddenly got sick.

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**Chapter 10**: _Spargus is Attacked!_


	10. Chapter 10: Spargus is Attacked!

* * *

**Chapter 10**: _Spargus is Attacked

* * *

"Jak, this is Damas," began the King, "Spargus is being attacked by creatures coming from the sea. We need your help to defend Spargus." _

Serena looked up at Jak and said, "Let's go big guy." as they raced through the Wasteland.

-------------------------------------

Spargus City

-------------------------------------

As they entered Spargus City, they saw Dark Makers everywhere. The Wastelanders were heroically battling these creatures, trying to protect their homes and city. Suddenly a Dark Maker snuck up behind Jak and was about to kill him when...

"Cherry look out!" can a familiar voice.

Jak shot the creatures with his Valcon Fury on second setting. The creature blew up in seconds. Jak turned to see Sig standing next to him.

"Sig." Jak began

"You cherries need to be more careful. These bad-boys are nothing compared to the ones coming from the sea." Sig said, "Now you listen to me. Go down to Kliever's canon gun and shoot any creatures that comes our way. Damas and I will be holding them back with the other big guns. Now go!"

Jak nodded and ran through the streets of Spargus. There was blood everywhere he looked, both Dark Maker and Elven. These creatures were relentless and weren't gonna stop until somebody made them and he _was _that somebody. The trio found the gun and climbed up the ladder and got into the pilots seat.

"Jak, I've got an idea." Serena began. "Daxter and I will keep an eye on the creatures while you kill them."

"Yeah, that way we know exactly where they are." finished Daxter.

"Good Plan." Jak said as he spotted the first of many Dark Creatures.

"Here they come!" yelled Daxter.

Jak's first shots were aimed at the chest cavity and the shoulders of the creature. The beast began screaming in agony. Then it began shooting canon balls at them. They were about to be killed when somebody shot it.

"We've got your back Jak." said King Damas.

Jak smiled and was soon shooting the creature to his hearts content. He shot it's head, which cause the creature to explode and it's body parts to shower Spargus.

"Gross." said Daxter

"Good job Jak." Serena commented, "There's 2 to your left."

"Shoot the Jak!" yelled Daxter. Jak did. He shot their heads, shoulders and chest many times before they too exploded and their body parts showered Spargus.

"Jak!" Serena and Daxter both yelled, "Behind us!"

"Looks like four of them." Serena said.

"Kill them Jak!" yelled Daxter. And like their comrades before them, they too were destroyed. Jak killed everyone of the creatures, not letting one of them to live another day. Serena however noticed the Wastelanders were having a hard time with the smaller ones.

"Jak!" she yelled, "The Wastelanders need our help."

"Yeah, big guy." said Daxter, "Think ole darkie would like to take care of these bad-boys?"

"Only one way to find out." Jak replied as he began to let Dark out. Within seconds of his release, Dark had destroyed hundreds of Dark Makers. He was covered in a blue-green substance, that was their blood. One came at him from behind, but with his heightened senses he heard it and had it decapitated instantly. Another came barreling toward him from the side. Dark grabbled the creature, picked it up and snapped it's back in half. There was an audible snap and crack of bones and tissues snapping. The creature roared in pain, Dark just smiled. After many hours, the battle was finally over. Dark returned as Jak and looked at Daxter and Serena and said, "What?"

The two ottsels looked at Jak and Serena said, "I think Dark enjoyed that a little too much."

"Uh...Yeah." said Daxter.

"Congratulations Jak." began Damas. " We have defeated this enemy and for your bravery I give you this." It was a breastplate. The last piece if armor that Jak was looking for. "I would've given it to my son, but he died. And for protecting this city and it's citizens, I here by offer you a home here in Spargus and if you ever in need of help, press this beacon and somebody will come to help you."

"Thanks." Jak said

"Yeah," said Daxter, "Now we actually have a place to call home, Jak."

Serena smiled at them,_ Yeah, home...I miss my family so much._

Jak put on the armor and found that it fit just right as if it had been made for him. "You know," began Pecker, "That armor was the same armor that King Mar wore in his...Aark...last battle, which coincidentally was against Metal Head Kor."

Jak looked up at the sky, it was sunset and the colors were red...which was a bad omen. "Looks like it's gonna be a long nigh." Serena said.

"Yeah," Jak replied, "Let's go."

"Uh...where to Jak." asked Daxter.

"To the Palace ruins." he said, "It's time to go to the catacombs and see what's down there."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GoodMorningBeautiful2005: Well? Was that chapter long enough? I surely hope so...This chapter took 2 whole hours to type...My finger's hurt now... :(

Muse 2: R&R Please

>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>

**Chapter 11**: _A. A._


	11. Chapter 11: Palace Ruins and Death

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hey Everyone,

This weekend I'm going to be submitting Chapter's 12-13. After these two are submitted this story only has Chapter's 14-15 left, which are the longest chapters I've ever written. So as soon as I answer your reviews I'll be continuing the story..Also my profile has been updated. I redid everything. Oh and Muse 1 is back and Muse 2 is sick now...

_Babycakes3620_: Thanks -you for the support...Too bad this story is almost over...Though I'm working on the **_Final _**book right now...It won't be added until the fall of next year. I read your profile and I can't wait to read your first story...I hope I've given you some inspiration or something...If you want to read a really good story read both** Rison Demon **and **War of the Anceints**..._Red Mage 04_ had a wonderful talent of describing thing...You'd like his stories a lot.

_Up-High_: Thank-you for you support as well...And your right, this world would deffinately be very boring if everybody was the same and thought the same too...Writing is how _we_ authors like to explain ourselves to people or how we see the world around us...Me, I just like writing because it takes my mind off of the things that bother me...You could say I started to write because my family inspires me..and not in a bad way either..

* * *

**Chapter 11**: _Palace Ruins and Death_

As the trio walked up to the palace ruins they noticed a small hole up in the left side of the rubble. "I guess that's how we get in there." said Daxter

"Well it's now or never." said Jak.

"Yeah." responded Daxter

Serena looked up at her friends and said, "Some of us may not make it out of here alive."

"What do you mean?" asked Jak

"Yeah, babe." said Daxter

"I just have one of my feelings that says that one of us isn't gonna make it through the palace ruins.." she said looking down at her feet.

"That's not gonna happen." Jak said in half growl.

"In case it does, promise me that no matter what, we'll defeat Errol and the Dark Makers." she said.

"Sure." Jak replied

"You got it babe." Daxter responded with a smile.

As the trio climbed over the palace ruins Serena spotted hundreds of metal heads. They were everywhere. There were scorpion, humanoids, lizard, crab heads, and the cat-like kind too. "Umm...Jak?" Serena asked, "Looks like I'm gonna need to help on this one." Jak nodded as did Daxter, "Do you still have my old gun that Keira had made me when we went to kill Kor?"

"Yeah, it's in my pack." he responded. (I was looking at a picture of Jak from Jak 3 and looked to me that he had on some sort of backpack or something of the like on.)

Serena pulled the gun out. "These bad-boys look like something the wastelanders would fight." said Daxter.

"Dax, you're a genius!" exclaimed Jak as he grabbed the beacon out and pressed the button.

"Piece of junk." said Daxter when a light didn't come on.

"It was worth a try." Serena said.

Suddenly they were surrounded by crab heads and scorpion metal heads. "Jak!" Daxter yelled, "It's and ambush!"

Jak changed into Dark and began attacking the crab heads, while Serena took care of the scorpion metal heads. The battle went on for the next 30 minutes. The metal heads were coming out of no where. Suddenly Dark returned as Jak and Jak took out his peacemaker and put it on the third setting and fired a nova blast. Within seconds the metal head swarms began dissipating.

"Alright!" shouted Daxter, "Take that metal head scum."

"Dax." said Jak

"What?" he asked

That's when a crab head appeared behind Serena and was taking aim for her. "Jak!" yelled Daxter. Jak looked and saw it and both yelled for her to watch out.

END OF FLASBACK

(Remember flashback began in Book 1)

"Serena, look out!" Jak and Daxter both warned Serena as an incoming attack came from one of the crab head's cannon was headed her way. Serena quickly looked around for cover, she found some. _And I thought my life needed some action and excitement._ she thought. _Boy was I wrong._ Suddenly something fell on her and before she drifted off to unconsciousness, one though was stuck in her head. _Will I ever see my friends and family again?_

Jak and Daxter ran over to the pile of rubble after killing all of the metal heads. "Serena!" They both yelled, but no answer came. Once they uncovered the spot where she'd been, all that was left of her was her gun. Suddenly, two Satellite Dark Makers appeared and Jak and Daxter knew this was it.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: (ducks and hides from mob that's trying to kill her) Sorry! But...

**Muse 1**: Noooo...You killed Serena! (begins crying)  
>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>  
**Chapter 13**: _Death and Home?_


	12. Chapter 12: Damas Dies? and Home?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Hehehe, I'm back again! (smiles) I know, I know...But I really want to keep on schedual with this story...Okay, now here's Chapter 13...I sortta had a brain blast last-night and made it longer than I intended to...(smiles again nervously)...

**Muse 2**: So...Uh...

**Muse 1**: Spit it out!

**Muse 2**: Let's answer the reviews...

_Moonclaw_: Not Daxter wasn't flirting with Serena, though he does have the hots for her..(wink..wink)..So he probably was flirting with her..You'll have to read more to find out..

_Moon-Angel-Eyes_: Guilty as charged...However...You'll have to read to find out more..

_Silver Horror_: Man you don't seem to be that upset about Serena's demise...

_SilverEyes18_: Don't worry...You'll have to read to find out..

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Let's continue now...

* * *

**Chapter 12**: _Damas Dies? & Home?_

"Jak, just to let you know, its been great knowing you and all, even though your shoulder is a bit bony and can be hard to sit on." Daxter said as he looked at the Dark Maker Satellite that was about to kill them.

"Same here Dax." Jak said, "These adventures we've had have been the best time I've ever had and you've always been there for me and I'd like to say thanks...for everything."

"Yeah," Daxter said, "I just wish Serena was here. She's know what to do."

Both watched the creatures come closer to the and as they were about to _meet their maker_ a wastelander vehicle soared through the air and landed on top of the creatures. As the dust settled, both saw that the crazy driver was none other than Damas. "Did somebody call for an army?" he asked in a friendly voice.

"What took you so long?" Daxter asked

Ignoring him Damas noticed that somebody was missing and asked, "Where's the girl?"

Both looked down and Jak answered, "She's dead."

Damas nodded, "I know how you feel." then he said, changing the subject, "Why don't you drive." Jak smiling evilly at this while Daxter looked at the Sand King as if he had grown another head.

(I'm skipping this part, because I have no idea how to write it.)

As the vehicle came to a stop, Damas looked at Jak and said "That had to been the craziest driving I've ever seen in my life." He smiled approvingly at Jak, "I guess I'm not the only bull headed man around here, am I?"

"Thanks." Jak said, "I think."

"In a lot of ways, Jak, you remind me of my son Mar." Damas said, now looking beyond Jak.

"Mar?" Jak asked

"Yes, Mar. I named him after my great ancestor, the founder and first king of Haven City." Damas paused, "But the day I was betrayed by my commander Baron Praxis and cast into the Wasteland, I also lost my son. My one and only son." By this time Damas looked as if he was about to cry. "I believe, however, that he's alive and I have no way of finding except for sending spies into the city to find him."

"Can I help?" asked Jak.

Damas looked up and said, "Yes, you might be able to help." Damas said this while he retch into his armor and handed Jak an Amulet. Jak's eyes widened, it was the same as his. "You'll find him wearing this." Damas finished saying. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Jak responded _How can I tell him that I'm his son?_ Jak wondered. He smiled and said, "I know a boy who had an Amulet just like this one."

"Wh-at?" Damas asked, "Where is he?"

"He no longer lives in Haven City." Jak began, Me and a few others sent into the past, where he'll grow up to be a great hero. And he'll return to Haven City, only to be captured and tortured for 2 years, but he'll escape with help form a friend. He'll save the city from destruction and become a hero once again. But he'll be betrayed and like his father, be banished to the Wasteland, become a wastelander and then he'll have to save both Haven and Spargus from a great enemy. Then he'll be sitting in front of you, telling you this." As Jak finished he looked up at Damas with pride.

"M-Mar?" Damas asked, "But how? I need..."

"Proof?" asked Jak as he handed back Damas's Amulet to him and brought out his and handed it to Damas...It was exactly to same.

"It is You!" Damas exclaimed, "My son!"

"Father." Jak said

Suddenly a giant bomb headed their way. Jak!" yelled Daxter. Both men looked up and quickly got out of the Gila Stomper 1. , before it exploded. Jak turned around only to find out Damas hadn't been as luck as he was...Damas was dead. That's when Vegar appeared, "What a shame, I so wanted to see him die myself...Such is life, we never get what we want." Vegar then began to laugh. "After I find what's at the end of the catacombs I'll come back and end your suffering." With that, he jumped into the air car.

"After him Jak!" yelled Daxter

"Wait a second," Jak began, "You're willing to go down there? Without knowing what's down there waiting for us at the end?"

"Yeah...Well don't get use to it." said Jak's furry sidekick. They then jumped into the second air car and chased after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the galaxy on a small blue planet called Earth.

* * *

"Damn, what happened?" asked a young woman. 

"Serena?" asked a young boy, "Serena! You're Alive! Mom, Dad, Serena's back!"

"Serena?" asked a male voice

"My baby's back!" screamed an older woman as she held Serena close to her bosom. Serena was a bit confused, first she's at the palace ruins and was about to die, then she's...home?

_How'd that happen?_ she asked herself.

"Where have you bee young lady? asked her father

"Do you know how worries we were?" asked her mother

"Huh?" was he only _smart _response.

"You've been gone for 3 1/2 years!" exclaimed Darick, her father.

"We had no idea where you were or what happened to you." cried Anna, her mother

"Yeah sis. And just last year Jakie disappeared too." responded her brother Darin.

So, Serena told them everything, except the part about it all being in the game and all. She told them about the Underground, Baron Praxis, Jak and even some of the missions. But of coarse they didn't believe her.

"I can't believe you." began Darick, "Here we are worried about you and you tell us these lies. You are _so _grounded, for a _long _time." With that, they left her, except Darin.

"It was aliens wasn't sis?" he asked, "They beamed you up to their planet and put this memory in you. Didn't they?"

"Get out you little dweeb." Serena said

"Yes. She's back!" he yelled as he left her room.

Serena looked at her game and noticed is was once again blank. _Maybe it was all a dream or something_ she thought as she went into the living room to read the game manual, but saw something standing 2 ft tall on the coffee table.

It was an Ottsel and it looked at her and said, "Time to begin training."

"Training?" Serena asked

"Yes." it said, "You must go back and help Jak destroy Cyber Errol. So I'm going to train you, so you can defeat him."

Serena nodded in understanding. "So when do you want me to start?" she asked

"Right now." it said, "After all, we only have a month before Jak's time zone catches up with this time zone."

"Great!" Serena said sarcastically

"Good." it said, "By the way, my name is Alycia and my brother Mark will be helping me train you."

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Well how was that chapter? You didn't really think I killed my character, did you? 

**Muse 1**: I knew Serena wasn't dead.

**Muse 2**: Right...Then why were you throwing a hissy fit?

**Muse 1**: I was...just...trying to get some sympathy from the reviewers.

**Muse 2**: Uhuh!

**Muse 1**: ...Shut up!...Don't forget to Review

1. Is that the name of Damas's vehicle? The Gila Stomper or was that the name of Sig's? I forget...Help?  
>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>  
**Chapter 13**: _A Battle and Training_


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle and Training

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Wow, I only received 3 reviews for that chapter.

_Muse 1_: Told ya that wasn't a very good chapter.

_Muse 2_: You never said anything you dope-head.

_Muse 1_: I'm not a dope-head...Anymore.

_Muse 2_: Anymore?

_Muse 1_: Yeah, I don't do that stuff anymore...It's _BAD _for you.

_Muse 2_: Look who has brains now.

_Muse 1_: HEY!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay you guys, that's enough!

_Muse 1-2_: Gomen...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now let's answer the reviews...

_Moonclaw_- I love your review...(smiles)...You see I didn't really like the way ND put that scene, so I sortta changed it...I also didn't like how he died, but you can't really change that part that much...or can you? (smiles evilly)...I guess you'll have to wait and see what happens next.(wink, wink)

_SilverEyes18_- Thank-you, I'm glad you liked that chapter...I can't believe they did that, just because you had 1 chapter dedicated to answering your reviewer's questions...(I better delete chapter 6 on Long Lost Love, before they delete the whole story.) ...Good for you. I'm glad you'll be rewriting it...Maybe you should add chapter's 3-4 together, that way it's longer...I read the beginning of you next story, Forbidden Love...I like it a lot...And yes, I'd like to help you write that...On 1 condition...Can you write chapter 8 of Long Lost Love...I'm not good with love scenes..(wink, wink)

_Crazed Demon_- I'm glad you like the story so far...It's okay, you don't have to review every single chapter...Thought it would be nice...But like I said, it's okay...I hope you have a very good Thanksgiving...

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Now to continue the story...

* * *

**Chapter 13**: _The Battle and Training_

_Now we go beack to our hero's._

As Jak and Daxter came up to another precursor image, it's eyes began glowing as it slowly awoke from it's thousand year sleep. It suddenly began speaking, like the other images had. However, the Precursor suddenly appeared out of the image. _Greetings young hero..._It went on and on how they only have mere minutes before Errol released the Dark Maker's true powers to this world._ But to you, as a gift, we present the gift of evolution. To become one of us._

"Back away!" yelled Vegar pointing a gun toward the duo. "I'm the one who deserves to become one of the precursors."

_Be careful of what you wish for_ it said as a light engulfed Vegar in an unearthly light, that lifted him into the air.

"It is done." Vegar stated, "Be happy you die this way, instead of another."

_It may be already too late to stop Errol._ it said as it suddenly turned around to the image and said_ I told you we needed a plan B_. Suddenly the image split as the precursor disappeared into it. As it did this a bright light spread throughout the room and three figures were revealed...three ottsels that is. The one in the middle turned around and began talking into a microphone saying, "We are very upset and...Umm...Forget it." it said and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh my god." Jak said as his jaw opened wide, while Vegar's left eye began twitching.

"They look...like me?" Daxter inquired.  
>  
>>  
>>>_Back to Serena_...(I know I'm evil...but I'm not doing that part now..)  
>>  
>  
Serena fell onto her butt once more as the simulation ended. For the pas three in a half weeks she'd been in non stop training. "You're getting much better." said Alycia, "In fact, this time you lived and killed all 3,00 Errol's and made it through all 100 levels. This calls for a celebration, after all I owe you."

"Like what?" asked Serena

"Well..." began Alycia, when she was rudely interrupted by her brother, Mark.

"Why don't you let her go home," he said, "so she can say good-bye to her family and friends."

"He's got a point." Serena said enthusiastically

"True, but..." Alycia began, but was interrupted again.

"We can't send you back to Earth and then back to Jak's world, because she and I don't have that kind of power, but we can send ourselves." he said

"Would you quit that you dope head." Alycia yelled

"Me a dope head, never." Mark said, "I've never touched that stuff."

"You're an idiot." she said. Serena just laughed at the two ottsels. They'd been doing this the whole time she'd been around. Alycia turned toward Serena. "However, we can send them that letter you had written a few days ago."

"Sure." Serena replied, handing the letter to Alycia, which was conveniently in her bag.

"I guess you better get ready to leave." said Mark

"Okay." Serena said," First though, what happened after I left Jak's world?" They told her everything. "You once said that you owed me something...Right Alycia?"

"Yeah." she answered, " What ever you want, I'll give it to you or do it for you."

"Good, cause I have a very special request, that I want you to do after I leave." Serena said smilingly.

"Like what?" Alycia inquired. Serena smiled and whispered it to Alycia, who only nodded and said, "I'll try."  
>  
>>  
>>>_Back with Jak_...  
>>  
>  
For the past 2 minutes, Jak had bee fighting the Dark Makers non stop. But they seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Hey Jak!" yelled Daxter, "I think it's time we release the beast within. I do believe he can destroy these creatures easily."

"**_The rodent has a good point_.**" said Dark. "**_For I can inflicted more damage than you can. And when I'm done, you can have your fun_.**"

"Very well." Jak said as Dark too over. Daxter watched as Jak's nails grew into long deadly talons. Jak gave a whimper as two long horns bulged from his head and his skin turned to that of a pale grey color. His eyes were the last to go. They turned from their beautiful ocean blue color to the color of death. Daxter looked into the beasts eyes and saw nothing but a black oblivion.

"**Let's go!**"growled Dark as he waited for the rodent to get back on his shoulder. After that, it took them mere minutes to get to the control center. Dark vanished as Jak returned to his old self again.

"Jak look at all of these things." yelled Daxter. Around them where hundreds of thousands of Dark Maker cocoons. Each cocoon seemed to have at least a hundred Dark Maker's within it. They were covered in a think black goo, which Jak recognized to be Dark Eco. "If these things awaken and are brought to our world.." said Daxter

"You can kiss our asses goodbye." Jak finished

"That's right Eco Freak and you'll be the first to die." Said a menacing voice that belonged to non other than Errol. He had appeared out of nowhere.

"We won't let you do this Errol." Jak said

"Then I guess we'll have to fight." Errol replied. Suddenly the entire ship was blasted by a large eco beam, that belonged to the planet's self defense system. "We'll finished this on the ground." Errol said as he teleported to his mechanical escape pod. Jak and Daxter ran to the warp gate that thankfully worked. They landed in front of Spargus City.

"Looks like Errol's headed for Haven City." Jak said.

"Ill protect Spargus City, while you two Cherries take care of Robot Boy." said Sig

"Wha-" began Daxter

"Right!" said Jak as he jumped into the Sand Shark. It didn't take them long to destroy the pods spider-like legs.

"Yes!" cried Daxter, "We did it."

"**HA HA HA**!" laughed Errol as he climbed out of the pod.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." said Daxter disbelieving

"Now it's time for you to die freak!" yelled Errol. He then ordered his Metal Head and Dark Maker slaves to destroy Jak. Jak kept reverting back and forth between his dark and light forms. Dark to kill and destroy the beasts and Light to heal himself, stop time, fly and send light Eco electrical shock waves. Dark was getting better with his bomb, DES (Dark Eco Spiral) and his dark waves. Errol, however was unfazed by all of these attacks, though all of his slaves were dead. Errol then spread his left and right arms out to his sides, which turned into a cannon and a machine gun. Jak and Daxter both took shelter by a sand bank as Errol let loose a series of attacks.

"Jak, we're going to die, aren't we?" Daxter asked

"No we won't." said a determined Jak. He then took out his Vulcan Fury gun and shot Errol, but not making a dent in his defenses."I'm not going to loose to this psychopath."

"**_Let me out one more time_**" Dark said

"_Very well_." Jak said back to Dark. Dark reappeared and charged up an attack, the Mega Dark Bomb. He then ran toward Errol, getting shot at several times. He jumped into the air and let go of the attack as he landed next to Errol. The attack hadn't killed Errol, but it did destroy his defense shield. Light took over Jak and healed his, then flew him over to Daxter, who was still behind the sandbank. The battle seemed useless.  
>  
>>  
>>>_Back with Serena..  
>>  
>  
_"Bye!" Serena said as she began to disappear into the portal.

"I hope she..." began Mark

"So do I." Alycia said, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking. "So do I."  
>  
>>  
>>>_Battlefield..  
>>  
>  
_"Umm...Jak." began Daxter

"Yeah?" Jak answered

"I don't think we're gonna make it."

"We have to Dax. We made a promise to Serena, that we'd never give up. She didn't on us." Jak said, "He can't and won't win."

Suddenly a bright flash of light surrounded the battlefield as a woman suddenly appeared out on nowhere. Errol was just as surprised as the duo. The woman suddenly looked at Errol with an angry look plastered on her face. That's when she threw a grenade at him. He looked down at it as it rolled over to him and he said at the last minute. "Shit." and it exploded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: How was that chapter? Can anyone guess what Serena's request was?

_Muse 1_: To have super human abilities?

_Muse 2_: Is it to have Light powers like Jak?.

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Maybe, maybe not...(smiles evilly)...But I should've done that Light power thing.

_Muse 1-2_: Can you reader's guess what she wanted?  
>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>  
>>>>>Coming Soon!  
>>>>  
>>>  
>>  
>  
**Chapter 15**: _The Final Fairwell?_


	14. Chapter 14: Please Skip this chapter

Skip this chapter...There has been a critical error that was made on it...It has been forward to Chapter 15 by accident...Sorry for the inconvience...(smiles)

GMB


	15. Chapter 15: The Final Farewell?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Wow! I received 8 reviews on one chapter...I finally made it pased 60 reviews...Now to answer the reviews and continue writting the final chapter.

_Babycakes3620_-Yes, you are the very first reviewer for this chapter...(smiles)..I congratulate you...Well your guess was sortta right...It was for somebody to watch over Jak...Read this chapter and find out.

_wierd one 99999_-Well it's not me that's in the game...I just made up this character...But thank-you for the compiments..(smiles)..I'd love to read your first story...Send it to me through my e-mail address, it's in my profile. Or send it through my message board..(smiles)..And no there won't be a Muse 3 until next fall when I do the final chapter in the soga...The Finished Story - Bood 3..

_SilverEyes18_- I'm glad you liked it...I've been trying my best to fulfill my reviewer's wishes..(smiles)...And yes, you've said that before..

_Crazed Demon_-Jak and Daxter have a great reaction to her new appearance..(smiles devilishly)...Especially Daxter..(wink, wink)...If you know what I mean...I usually only e-mail those who had reviewed me on that chapter. But being this is the final chapter I'm e-mailing everybody.

_Moonclaw_-Nope, not the right guess...She has short ears, because she returns as a human.

_Feeny_-That's all right as long as you've reviewed...Nope, Serena doesn't die...yet.

_Sleeping Elf _-Well, I'm glad you liked the story so far...Keep on reading and reviewing...Nope Serena hasn't died...yet...(smiles)

_Up-High_- I'm glad you liked the chapter...And nope that's not what she asked for...Keep reading to find out...(smiles)

Jak-X- Thank-you for the wonderful review. I'm glad you think my story is very good. I sometimes have my doubts, but I always look for the rainbow after the rain is gone. Thank-you very much for the inspiration for going on with story. It's reviewer's like you that give me the strength to write my stories, because there's always a critic somewhere out there that would love to destroy a persons good name or reputation. Thank-you again.

* * *

**Chapter 14**: _The Final Farewell?_

As the dust settled, Jak and Daxter looked behind them. There stood the young mysterious, beautiful woman, who was maybe 5ft 7". She wore wastelander clothing, so instantly they thought she was a Wastelander. She also had several guns on her. They were either on her thighs, waist, or her back. She also had two small dagger like swords hooked to her wrists. (Think of Gabriel on Zena, warrior princess)

"Wow, who's the babe?" asked Daxter

"Not sure." Jak replied, "Let's go see.

As they walked up toward her they didn't see Errol slowly stand up from the wreckage.That Eco Freak won't get the best of me. He thought. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do.

"Thanks, but who are you?" Jak asked as he and Daxter walked over to the woman.

She smiled at them and said, "It's only been a month, do you not remember little 'ole me Jak?"

"Hey baby, how can we remember you when we don't even know who the hell you are?" asked Daxter

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember a second, smarter, ottsel with you when you went through the palace ruins to get to the catacombs?" she asked

Both look at her in surprise then at each other, then back at her and said at the same time. "Serena?"

She smiled and asked, "Yes?"

"No way!" Daxter began yelling, "You never told us you were a foxy chick when you before you were turned into an ottsel!"

"You look..." began Jak

"..like a gorgeous babe!" finished Daxter, "You can boss me around as much as you want, now."

Serena shook her head and chuckled, "You sure haven't changed much Dax."

"Nope." he said, "And I don't plan on changing any time soon." They were then interrupted by Errol.

"My,my, looks like the Freak Show is still alive." he said menacingly, "You know beautiful, you shouldn't be here."

"You know what Errol, you're right, I shouldn't, but I am here because my friends are more important than myself." she said, "And you need to shut the fuck up!"

After she said this she threw one of her dagger like swords towards his robotic body. Errol moved to the side, but no in time; she made a direct hit. He looked down at his robotic arm to see that it had been severed off. He then raised his other arm, which turned into a canon, before he began shooting at her, he said, "DIE!" As the battle ragged on Serena and Jak used up almost all of their ammo. Jak took out his peacemaker and set the Supper Nova setting on.

Serena looked at him just before he fired and said, "Not yet!"

"Why?" he asked, "It's all we have."

"Exactly." she said, "We have to make it count." Serena took out her second and last sword.

"What are you doing?" Jak inquired.

"I've gotta disable his canon or at least make it disfunction." she said. She took out a mirror from her back pocket and held it above her head.

"This is no time to do your make-up babe." Daxter said

"I'm trying to see him." she said, "He's to your right Jak and he's turned around at the moment.I'm taking my chance."

"Be careful!" yelled both men.

Serena ran over to another mound of sand and sat there for a moment. After he stopped shooting again she stood up and said, "Hey idiot, looking for me?" Errol turned around and pointed his canon at her and was about to shoot, however she was faster. Every time he shot at her she'd dodged it. She was getting closer to him, she then ran with all of her might and severed his arm off. This arm however wasn't robotic and when she did this Errol screamed in pain. Blood gushed out of the wound and onto Serena's chest. That was when Serena noticed he also had a bomb like gun on his chest. "SHOOT HIM NOW JAK!" she yelled

As Jak lifted his peacemaker and shot him Errol looked up at her and said, "Damn you all to hell." and exploded.

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Should I end it there? Nay, I'm not that mean...

**Muse 1**: Yes you are.

**Muse 2**: Please continue!

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Okay!

* * *

As the Nova's winds settled down, Ashelin and Sig saw three figures approach them. She instantly recognized two of them as Jak and Daxter, but the third was a mystery to her. She then walked up to Jak to congratulate him, when the woman got up in front of him and whispered to her, "Don't even think about kissing him bitch, he's already taken and doesn't nee you to mess things up." To say the least Ashelin was stunned. How did this stranger know that she was gonna kiss him. As they all entered Spargus people began cheering and chanting Jak's name. Jak smiled, for now he truly felt at home. They made their way to the Arena, where Sig said there was somebody waiting for him.

-----------------------------

Inside the Arena

-----------------------------

Jak walked onto the platform in front of Damas's throne, where a man was standing, with his back to Jak. The man then said, "Congratulations Jak, you've saved both Haven and Spargus City. I'm so proud of you, though I'm not surprised. After all, you come from a long line of hero's. You are truly your father's son and you will live up to your name, Jak Mar. as the man turned around Jak couldn't help but gasped. It was Damas, his father. He was alive, his father was alive!

"Father?" Jak asked, "You're ALIVE!"

Damas nodded and walked down to his son and said, "Yes, I am as are you, my son."

"But how?" Jak asked, "I thought..."

"I thought so too, but..."he looked over to Serena, "...let's just say a little orange birdie told me it wasn't my time and it was right."

Suddenly there was a cough, both father and son looked over to see the three ottsel precursors were standing there with their ship, ready to take off. "Yes, Jak you are truly a great hero." began Leader Ottsel, "You have once again saved this world and once again the world is at peace."

"Yeah, but don't get too comfortable dude." said Surfer Ottsel, "Because you have many more adventures in your future dude."

"Or is the in the...umm...past." began Dummy Ottsel.

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that later." said Leader Ottsel, "Now Daxter, for your bravery for facing your fears and helping Jak, we grant you 1 wish. And be wise for what you wish for."

"That's easy!" said Daxter thinking, "You know I could use a pair of pants like yours."

ZAP! He got a pair of bell-bottom blue-jean pants.

Daxter looked up and said, "Wait! I didn't say I wish for them!"

Tess looked at Daxter's pants and said, "Ooo, I wish I had a pair just like those."

"Be careful." said Leader Ottsel.

ZAP! She got a pair of thigh high pants, but in receiving the pants she also was turned into an ottsel. Daxter whistled at her and said, "Don't worry sugar, although, you might wanna start shaving in certain places. Trust me on this."

"As for you, pointing at Jakie, we grant you a wish, and remember to be carful of what you wish for." said Leader Ottsel.

Jakie looked up and said. "Easy as pie. I want to look like myself again, only in an Elf form." The Leader nodded and pointed his staff at her and ZAP! Jakie was lifted into the air, sparkles surrounded her as did an extremely bright light.(Think of Shrek 1 when Princess Fiona was turned in an Oger at the end.) As she landed back onto her feet everybody gasped.

"SHAZAM!" exclaimed Jinx, "Now that's a woman."

Jakie was no longer an ottsel, but a very beautiful Elf. (Think of J-Lo) Serena laughed at Jinx's goofy smile and walked over to her sister and said, "You better look out."

"Why?" she asked

"Because Jinx has his eyes on you now." Serena said with laughter in her voice.

"As for you Serena," began Leader Ottsel, "You came to this world by accident, disrupted it in many times, what was suppose to happen, and have committed crimes in this world, that would be punishable, in your world, by death..." Jak look at Serena with concern in his eyes. Serena swallowed a lump in her throat nervously. "However," he continued, "You also saved the world by helping in killing the Metal Head Leader Kor, saving a city from a tyrant, and killed Errol, by dismembering him. We also grant you a wish. You can either return to your world or you can stay here as a member of this world. Now choose wisely."

Serena thought for a moment. If I return I may never see anybody here again. She then looked at her friends as they waited for her decision. But if I stay I'll never see my family or my Earth friends ever again. She then looked at Jak, who smiled at her. Then again, Jak may need my help on these new adventures of his. Serena smiled.

Torn, Ashelin, and Samos's thought's were the same, She sure is taking this into more consideration that Daxter took his wish.

Serena looked up at the three ottsels. "I wish..." she paused, Jak and Daxter seemed to holding their breath in anticipation, "...to go home, on one condition."

"Which is?" asked Leader Ottsel.

"To be able to come back and see my friends whenever I want to or am needed." She finished smiling.

"I think that can be done."said Leader Ottsel. "Of coarse that would mean Alycia is going to have to stay with you."

"Sounds fun." Serena said smiling.

"You don't know the half of it dudet." said Surfer Ottsel.

"But first we have something to show you Jak." said Leader

"What?" he asked

"The universe!" Leader Ottsel said as they boarded the aircraft. As the ship opened, a beam of light exploded throughout the arena. Everybody looked away from it. When they opened their eyes again, Daxter, Tess, Serena, and Jakie were on the platform all a lone...

Or were they?

Daxter glanced behind them, only to take a double glance and yelled, "JAK!"

Serena and Jakie smiled and asked, "Why are you-"

"Here?" He finished, "You didn't think I'd leave you guys, when we have another adventure coming do you?"

Serena smiled, "Well, Jakie, looks like you're gonna have all the fun without me."

"Yep." she said, "We'll call you if we need your help." she said this part with a wink. After the grand celebration and saying her goodbye's to everybody Serena disappeared into the night. Only with the hope of seeing her friends again in the future. With that all seemed to return to normal...or was it?

* * *

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: HA, HA, HA, HA...I'm so evil...Yep that's the last chapter of the Unfinished Story-Book 2...But not of the soga...(wink,wink)

I'd like to thank everybody for the reviews. Thanks, without you, this story wouldn't of made it this far...

**Muse 2**: You think she forgot about us?

**Muse 1**: You think?

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Also I'd like to give a special thanks to my Muses(who are real people) You're the best!

**Muse 1-2**: Don't make us cry...You know we hate endings...(begins crying)

**GoodMorningBeautiful2005**: Don't worry, we migh have a in between story before we write the final story to Serena's soga...

**Muse 1-2**: (looks at each other) Aaaahhhh! No more sequels!


End file.
